Temptations
by Tysoular
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! Please Review! So think back to Bella's first day at Forks Highschool, when Edward wanted to kill her the most, what if after school he did give into the temptations of her blood and he went after it... Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.
1. Mistakes

Chapter One: Mistakes

E.P.O.V

I sat there in my personal hell wondering why Carlisle had made us go back to school. What did school matter to someone who was over a century old? Nothing. But we had to keep up our image of a "normal" family.

I stared at the walls, like I always did during the time scheduled for the mortal's to eat. I imagined what would happen if Jasper let into the temptation and fed on one of the students here. I imagined what life would be like if I wasn't this monster, if Carlisle hadn't had made that promise to my mother. If only she knew what she had gotten her only son into.

My mind wondered until the shrill tone of Jessica's "voice" penetrated my mind, _why is she even staring at Edward anyway? She's just wasting her time! He'll NEVER notice little Isabella Marie Swan._

Petty. Her thoughts were just petty. Exactly like every other stupid human thought. They were all repeating the new girls face over and over in their minds. Specifically Mike Newton. Jessica's mind was centered on the overly popular Mike Newton. I had seen her strangle Isabella to death in many fantasies throughout the day. I had to turn my head as I grinned because of her latest fantasy.

_I was walking down the hallway talking to the new girl; Mike came up and asked her to prom!! I waited until she went home and I snuck up behind her, she was at the stove making dinner for Chief Swan. I silently moved towards her and shoved her inside the oven. I turned it to four hundred and watched her roast. _

I gasped as I suddenly felt I had to protect Isabella. _Bella! _Oh yes, she had corrected people all day when they used her full name. "It's Bella."

Alice eyed me from the chair mere feet away from me. The arrangement at our table was me and Jasper side by side, Emmett and Rosalie across the table and Alice on the other side of Jasper.

At one point Jasper almost snapped and killed a freshman. But my brother in every sense that matters was stronger than his thirst. It was much harder on him; maybe we shouldn't push his limits. We would all have to feed soon anyway. It had been almost two weeks since our last hunt.

I looked back up at the wall, imagining symbols into the brick. My thoughts drifted around the new girl for the rest of the lunch period.

Once, I heard Jessica talking to Bella, but when I listened to hear what Bella really thought about Jessica's comment on Mike's style of clothing, I heard nothing. Silence. That was the first time I was truly fascinated by a human.

Bella had to have some sort of secret. I made a mental note to analyze her further whenever given the chance. Alice stood up, we followed her lead. As we walked up to throw our props away I saw the new girl for the first time through my eyes.

Her eyes surprised me, not the boring brown that every other brown eye was but a pool of depth. I could see myself becoming lost in those eyes.

Less than five minutes after we had emptied our trays, I found myself sitting in my next class. I let my books cover the entire space that I had to myself. The humans never crossed paths with the Cullen's. Something, their instincts, told them that we were a threat. So I had this table all to myself.

Bella walked into the room just as the bell rang to be in our seats. Every other student in the rooms eyes were on her, Isabella Marie Swan. I felt sorry for her, because I knew the only available seat in the entire room was the one next to me.

I cleared my props away from her side fo the table. She finally began to move forward to get to the teacher.

Her ONE mistake, she ran through the air that the heater was blowing in my direction. The scent so sweet and pure gained my control.


	2. Family!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: Thank you to the people that reviewed my story, seeing as how it is my first, I didn't expect to get any. You are the people that make writing worthwhile. Sorry for not updating in FOREVER, I had to help for a mission's trip to Brazil. I've been VERY busy lately! Well, hop to it.**

Chapter 2: Family

E.P.O.V

It was as if something had closed up my throat and lit it on fire. The luscious scent of her blood swept through me, I never knew that anything could ever smell so sweet. I'll bet my whole world that NOTHING in the world would taste like her, like Bella Swan. What would she taste like?

In those two seconds, I lost all control. In that moment, those two seconds, where every person's blood I had tasted pounded their way back into my memory. I was right no person in the world ever smelled so sweet. So-so-- NO! NO! NO! STOP!

I knew that when she saw my face, she would see the monster I was. The hatred my eyes held for her was part of the reason she flushed red. Her cheeks lit up like brake lights.

Oh that inviting color. It was almost as if her blood was taunting me, testing all of the control I had worked almost a century to gain. I watched as my mind imagined every possible way to kill her, every way.

Carlisle would have to forgive me. He would forgive me, because he thinks that we can be better than what we are. We aren't of course, but he was my father so I had to agree with him. If only he knew what I was going through. If only Alice could tell him what I knew her extra "sight" had seen. Maybe, just maybe he could stop me.

It really was a shame she had to move here and shatter all of the self control that had taken me so very long to gain. Too bad she would have to die because of me. So I started mapping it all out in my head.

My family would have to leave, but not right away. Don't want anyone to get suspicious. No, we would stay until the whole thing blew over. Then we could tell them we felt unsafe in this town and we were simply going to move far away.

My thoughts were immediately tossed aside as she began to raise her hand. Her scent rushing to meet my nostrils, my mouth began to water. She spoke softly in a small shy voice. "May I go to the bathroom, please?" Mr. Banner simply nodded and continued with the lesson he had been teaching.

I watched as she walked to the front of the room and grabbed the hall pass, then turned on her heel and started to exit. When she got next to the door she tripped on a chair and fell onto the floor, gaining a few laughs and giggles from the class. Flushing red, she returned to her feet and flew as gracefully as possible out of the room.

Minutes ticked by and I waited for her return, it was almost as torturous as my actual "turning." When the bell finally rang symbolizing the end of class I got up quickly and half walked half ran to my Volvo, my baby. I picked up the phone in my dashboard and quickly dialed Esme's number. On the third ring she picked up the phone, worry evident in her voice.

"Edward?"

"Oh Esme, is Carlisle there? I have a question for him. Pay it no mind, I will be home shortly."

"Okay, see you soon son."

"Bye"

I closed the flip phone, put the key in the starter, and roared the engine to life. Hitting 80mph before I was out of the parking lot, I was home in a matter of minutes.

Slamming the car door, Esme already by my side asking me what was wrong, I walked in human pace to the front door. When I got inside, I was hit by many thoughts at once. To my great surprise my whole family and half of the Alaskan clan were sitting in my living room. Every single one of them looking up into my harsh face expectantly.

**A/N: YAY! A cliffy! I know my chapters are short, I'm sorry. I want at least three more reviews before the next chapter! I'm almost finished with it. So review please. And thank you again for your review.**


	3. Past Times

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter, please read and review. This chapter may or may not **

**confuse you. If you are confused at any time in the story, just put your question in review form and I will answer it in upcoming author's notes or I will send you a message. I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**zykopup**

**justm**

**Cathlene**

**paintless-ding-repair**

**Grace in Chaos**

**Mightyshammy **

**and last but not least**

**Judale28.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 3: Past Times.

The sound of Emmett's booming voice filled the house. He had been laughing about the prank he had _finally_ managed to pull on Alice. He kept laughing saying things like, " You shoulda seen it coming Alice! Haha!"

After about three days, the excitement of it all finally died down. Emmett was the only one still bringing it up. It had been 50 years since we had been back with the Alaskan clan, after the little "incident", we had moved to Africa. Tanya and her family had finally convinced us to come and stay with her again. We were about an hour drive away, even at our speeds.

It had taken weeks for the news of the "new girl's" tragic death to blow over. Everyone was devistated that she had taken that trial through the forest and gotten attacked by the bear that lived in the area. To them, the case of her death was that of "curiosity killed the cat" no one would even know that she was murdered. To make matters worse, her body was never found.

At night I kept reliving that day, the day that proved I was a monster, that I had no soul. It had been 50 years since then. 50 years since I had drained the life from the one thing that I would have given up my world for. Everytime I pictured her flawless face, I knew I would take it back if I could.

News of my mess up had even spread to the Volturi, and they had come for a little visit. We had stayed in Forks for a little under a year before we said our goodbyes. Every moment in Biology I would remember her, her hair, her face, her smell, everything about her was imprinted in my mind.

_I was standing in the woods next to her house, she spotted me, and shyly walked towards me. As I receded deeper and deeper into the dense forest surrounding Forks, she followed me. I beckoned her to keep her coming. It took over an hour for me to lead her deep enough into the forest so her voice woundl't carry back to her father. _

_I stopped by a large stream, in a small clearing, and sat on a log a foot or so off of the ground. I took in the dense forest around me and waited for her to come into the clearing. I rethought everything that I was about to do. I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't bring myself to run, her scent was drawing me in. _

_I imagined running away with her, treating her as if she was a princess in a fairy tale. Buying her anything she wanted when she wanted it. Sitting up late at night just to watch her sleep._

_Within minutes she was standing in front of me, blushing slightly. Her voice sounded then, reality slamming down on me. _

_"Hello, my name is Bella, Your Edward Cullen aren't you?"_

_"Yes, yes I am."_

_"I sit next to you in Biology."_

_I knew she wanted to question me as to why I led her into the forest. Even if I couldn't hear her thoughts, it was written plainly on her facial features. I patted the wood next to me, and she clumbsily made her way to sit beside me. _

_We talked for hours, until it was past dark, never running out of things to talk about. In the end though, even I couldn't prolong the inevitable. _

_"Oh," she exclaimed. "I'd better be getting home soon Char- dad, will be missing me."_

_She got up and turned her back to me, walking slowly, blindly, in the darkness that had fallen. I was in front of her within the time span of a half of a second. _

_"Don't go! Please don't go." I commanded. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. _

_"But Charlie-"_

_"Bella," I took one deep breath before going on. "Don't you want to know why I brought you out here?" _

_There was a long awkward pause; I could feel her muscles tense beneath my iron grasp. "I-I," She stuttered, before going on more strongly. "I suppose, how long with this explanation take?"_

_"Mere seconds." _

_"Alright then, go."_

_I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, feeling the electricity pass between us. She didn't resist, I hadn't thought she would. Then I leaned toward the hollow of her neck slowly, whispering ever so slightly in her ear, "Because I must kill you."_

_If it were possible, her already tense muscles tensed more. Her eyes widened and her breathing sped up as her heart did. _

_"Why?" She asked._

_I didn't answer; I pressed my nose to the hollow of her throat and inhaled deeply. Allowing the beast to take control of the reigns, I began to slowly drain her of her blood. _

_She stood completely still, frozen by shock or the venom flowing through her veins. In the darkness, she whispered, "Edward." Hearing my name, I realized what I was doing, and fought the beast within. Left with nothing to do, I tore myself away from the bittersweet nectar of her life and, I ran. _

"We're HERE!" Alice called.

**Okay, so there you have it. The third chapter of Temptations. I would like to thank zykopup for giving me the line, " Allowing the beast to take control of the reigns." I know you are all curious to what is going to happen, I promise I'll update as soon as I can. If this is confusing in any way, I promise it will work itself out. If it doesn't, well tell me in a review what you are confused about. Also, I know that my chapters are short, I am trying to write them longer, but I love to give you guys cliffys. **


	4. Horrors

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews... Even the one that calls me a meanie. I know that there is some confusion over chapter three, it should clear itself up, but if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Ohkay... Just so you know, you should expect a lot more cliffy's I know you hate them, but they are my best friend. **

Chapter 4: Horrors

**Bella's point of view!!**

Tiring as it was, I stood outside and waited for our clan's new visitors. They should be arriving soon, on the 50 anniversary of my turning. When I asked my clan about the newcomers, they simply replied, "Wait and see." My current and hopefully permanent residence was with the clan that resided in Alaska.

For the first few years, before I found my family, I killed many people. My killings were... inhuman, they were all just vicious slaughterings. I had hidden from civilization until I had come across the clan in Alaska. That was ten years ago.

Every night, since I couldn't sleep, I relived my "death" and plotted revenge on _him_. Edward Cullen. No other name could tear my heart to shreds and burn it. At the very thought of the name, a growl erupted from my chest. I held no emotion but hate for him.

Climbing upstairs to get ready for my families friends, I turned the water on in the sink. I dipped my head into the filling basin of water. Also, dipping my mind into my memories.

_After going to the store to pick up cooking supplies for me to cook supper tonight, I had came straight home and began to make the meal. After I had everything prepared, I decieded to go for a walk. I left Charlie a short note, saying that if I wasn't here by the time he got home, I would be back soon. I left the note in plain view on the kitchen table._

_I walked through the kitchen, and out the front door, locking it behind me. I stood mobile in the walkway for a moment, until some small movement in the woods sparked my attention. Moving cautiously towards the movement, I saw him again, for the third time that day. _

_He was beautiful. His bronze hair untidy, untamed, his eyes sparkling a golden topaz color, he looked like a greek god. As I continued to move forward, he noticed me, and beckoned me closer. When I got within reach of him, he backed away, as if he were leading me into the forest. I followed, curious. _

_After keeping up with his slow pace, and only managing to trip a few dozen times, he stopped in a small clearing. He sat down on a log, and stared directly into my eyes. As brown clashed with golden, my world erupted in flames. My skin grew hot, and my face grew red. _

_"Hello, my name is Bella, Your Edward Cullen aren't you?" I knew exactly who he was, but I had to ask, afraid it was all just a too-real dream, or a figment of my imagination._

_"Yes, yes I am." His voice was velvety smooth, soothing almost. Edward's voice was one of the many things that could send cold chills down my arms. _

_"I sit next to you in Biology." _

_Stating the obvious, Bella, definitely a way to make him think your competent. I felt like smacking myself in the face for that last one. I immediately directed my attention back to the beautiful god in front of me. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but the main one was written on my features. ' Why did you lead me into the forest?' But I knew no matter how much I wanted to ask, it was a question that wouldn't be answered, yet. _

_He patted the space next to him on the fallen tree, my face growing redder still. My heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it was trying to free itself from my chest. I walked slowly over to him, sighing as I sat down. _

_He inhaled deeply, and we just began to talk. We talked about everything, all the gosip and political standings. We just talked, for hours. By the time I noticed what time it was, darkness had already fallen. _

_"Oh," I exclaimed. "I'd better be getting home soon Char- dad, will be missing me."_

_I got up, even though there was no way in hell I could make it back home in the darkness. Worry washed over me, what would happen if I was stuck here? I scrambled blindly around in the darkness, tripping over a root, barely aware that the stream was nearby. _

_"Don't go! Please don't go." He commanded, then he reached out and grabbed my shoulder with his iron grasp. I was automatically bolted in my place. _

_"But Charlie-"_

_"Bella," He took a brief pause. "Don't you want to know why I brought you out here?" He asked. _

_I froze, my body tense, and just stood there without making a sound. After a long akward pause, I stammered, "I-I..." I took a second to reassess the situation, then went on with more force behind my words, " I suppose, how long will this explanation take?" _

_"Mere seconds." He answered, the cold chills were back. _

_"Alright then, go." I said, boredom toning my voice. _

_What he did next was a bigger surprise to me then him hiding in the forest watching me. He leaned forwards, and pressed his hard lips to my soft ones, turning my heart to mush in the process. I didn't even want to pull back, this was my moment of pure bliss, but, was it just the calm before the storm? I couldn't stay on my train of thought, as our lips moved together, as if they were made for each other, a spark of electricity passed over our skin. _

_His head moved toward my neck, before moving to my ear and whispering, " Because I must kill you." _

_"Why?" I asked in a small voice._

_I was totally crushed, I wanted to yell, KILL ME, WHAT? but I couldn't. My already tense muscles grew even tenser and my heart exploded in my chest, beating so rapidly all I could hear was a loud rushing sound. As the sound demanded my attention, his head moved to my neck, I felt him inhale deeply and take in my scent. _

_Then, it hit me, pain. There was a horrible pain, it throbbed, and I stood completely still, paralyzed. With my last bit of strength, I uttered his name. _

_"Edward." I whispered so softly. _

_He seemed to snap out of it then, his expression filled with horror, as he tamed the beast within and ran as quickly as possible out of the forest. He left me alone in the middle of the forest. _

_I screamed as the fire rushed through my veins, killing me slowly. No, not killing, changing me. _

_After hours, I slipped into unconsciousness, the pain to much to bear. As I fell through the darkness, I could only think of him, of Edward. _

A pain rushed through my unbeating heart, as I remembered my death. How Edward had killed me and then ran. He messed up my life, and for that, I would have my revenge.

"We're HERE!" A pixie-like voice yelled, snapping me from my despair.

I walked outside, and stood beside my family, waiting for the new visitors to exit there various cars.

**A/N: HEY!! Hope you LOVED the surprise. Sorry it took me a few days to update, I'm trying to do many many things at once, so I can't get a whole chapter done in a day. I'm sorry im slow, but I hope it is worth it to you. Please review. I want ten more reviews before I post the next chapter. **

**Love ty **


	5. Meetings

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews!! I love them all! They are all such a big encouragment to me. Well there you have it, Bella isn't dead, she was merely turned and hiding with the very clan that Edward and his family were going to visit... UH OH lol I hoped that some of my foreshadowing worked and you pretty much get what happened that day when he "killed" her. Well, here's Chapter Five. **

Chapter Five: Meetings

BPOV

I stood next to my clan's leader, Tanya, waiting for the newcomers to exit their vehicles. One by one they crawled out of their cars.

The first to come was a boy, he was beautiful but he was as big as a bear and looked like he was capable of being as mean as one too. His muscles were clearly visible through his white tee. I guessed he intimidated many of the males here in the coven.

Next, was a girl, she had blonde hair and could easily win any beauty pagent in the world. She pulled off her eyes with more ease than any of us. She looked... natural. Her hair was glossy blonde and flowing, with light waves through it.

Another girl came out of the car next to that one, she was small, pixie-like. Her hair was short, spiky, and black. She, I guessed was the one who had yelled signaling their arrival. A man stood next to her, her mate I assumed. His blonde hair had a sheen to it, as did hers. They all looked familiar to me, like I had seen them before.

A couple got out of a red convertable, they looked no older than 27, probably when they were changed. I shrugged to myself. They were the leaders of the clan I was sure.

I gasped internally, taking in the appearance of the 17 year old boy that had exited the silver volvo and positioned himself at the back of his family. I knew him. I knew I had seen all of them before, not met, but seen, except for the the clan's leaders.

My whole life flashed before my eyes, then spinning rapidally out of control, his face appeared. My heart twisted in agony as I gasped out loud. My family turned toward me as the darkness consumed me. I felt like I was drowning, after all of these years, he was here. Edward. His name was imprinted in my head as the scar he left with me was in my neck.

I screamed at myself to move, but I was bolted in place. I watched when his eyes fell on mine, captured mine. Flames danced as my cold skin grew hot, his eyes burning into mine. The hate I felt in that moment, extended far beyond just me. I hated him for every person I had killed, it was an emotion that consumed my life.

Standing there, glaring into the eyes of the being I had sworn revenge on, I realized two things. One: I couldn't run away from this problem like I had in the past. Two: This wasn't the time or place for my revenge.

As we stood there looking into each others eyes, one by one the Cullen 'children' gasped as they recognized me. Alice was the first to recover from the shock and grabbed Edward's arm. He broke away from her grasp, and began to move slowly towards me.

I felt myself unwillingly moving forward, drawn by my curiosity. I should have learned by then that my curiosity was a deadly thing. None the less I moved closer and closer to him, to the boy who ripped my world from me, who shredded my hopes of a normal life, of a family. The person who murdered me, and sent my father to rehab upon my body not being found.

By now, Tanya's family had noticed something was wrong, they had taken everyone inside, leaving Edward and I alone in front of the gargantuan house. My attention came back to Edward as he reached out and touched my face with marble hands. The raw emotion in his eyes was devastating, paralyzing me in place.

He spoke then, sparking my memories, his voice just as smooth as it was that day 50 years ago, " Bella." His voice broke on my name.

"Edward." His name was a breath, flowing from my heart.

He started again, "Bella, I am so sorry."

Hearing these words, I stepped back. I knew that this wasn't the time or place, but I had to do something. He looked at his hands, then at me, confused. Reaching out for me again, I shot down his hand and took another step away from him.

My expression turned to hate and I looked fiercely into his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, EDWARD CULLEN?"

"I-I"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "YOU WHAT,EDWARD? YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU GOT ENOUGH OF ME THE FIRST TIME AROUND? HAVE YOU COME TO TORMENT ME?" My voice wavered as I began to dryly sob. Continuing through my break down, I screamed at him, "COME TO WRECK WHAT I HAVE LEFT IN LIFE? WELL GO AHEAD. IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS EDWARD. YOUR FAULT!! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I CAN'T HAVE A FAMILY, YOURS! YOUR FAULT THAT I AM FORCED TO LIVE AWAY FROM HUMANS, THAT I COULDN'T COMFORT MY FATHER WHEN I 'DIED'!"

He stood there and took my punishment, watching me with no emotion. After the last statement, I fell to my knees. This was the cherry topping on top of a fanfastic breakdown. With my head in my hands, I let all emotion take control as dry sobs wracked through my body. As if to make matters worse, rain began to fall from the sky overhead drenching everything in a surprisingly strong downpour.

Then, he was there. His body sheiding me from the rain. Rocking me back and forth humming, though what I could not tell.

**A/N: Ohkay, so there you have it, the fifth chapter in Temptations. I hope you liked it. Review please!! This chapter was the most difficult of the chapters so far, so I need to know your opinion on it. **


	6. Insanity

**A/N: Ohkay once again thank you for your reviews. At this point I have only gotten two. :( It makes me sad if you read my story and don't review. Every review is a BIG help and encouragement to keep at it and continue writing. I really do need everyone to review. Tell me what you thought about my writing. If you hate it, fine. If you love it, fine. But I really do NEED to know. So in the future, please everyone that reads this PLEASE review. **

Chapter 6: Insanity

Bella's Point of View

While we sat in the rain, him holding me against his stone chest humming to me, my tears began to slow. Moments later, I gasped aloud, for the first time realizing that Edward Cullen was holding me. My entire body began to shake, and the sobs came again, stronger this time. My mind went into a rushing frenzy, I had to get away.

Was I letting _him _hold me? How could I let him hold me? Touch me? Comfort me? He was the reason of my pain, was he not? Why would _he_ be so nice? _He _didn't have to live with this for the rest of his life, did he? No, I was the one in pain. I was the one suffering. I was the one that had to leave Charlie, that had to break the very being of my existence. It was me, _me! _Not him. A low hiss escaped from my throat, sounding like a painful ragged gasp. Then, I made up my mind.

Yes. I would run. Making up my mind was the easy part in this situation, the not so easy part was the actual action. Pushing past every thought of hate, I slowly began to feel my numb limbs once again. Grinding forward, I jumped to my feet quickly, like a small child who had just put her hand to a hot stove eye. His head snapped up, and his brow furrowed in, confusion? He was on his feet quicker than I would have imagined possible, bringing his hand to my face.

The same electric shock I remembered from that horrible day surged between us. Stronger than I remembered, but I was sure it was the same. I looked into his sad eyes, trying, and failing to look away from the soft honey color of them. Something about him drew me in, told me in my subconsious that he was mine always, as I was his always. He whispered my name, the sound of his velvet voice saying my name sent shivers down my arms. I felt iron clasps around my feet, bolting me in place.

I was vaguely aware that he ghosted closer as I inspected my new sudden feelings from every angle. After just a few seconds of considering, I decieded. Pity. I pitied him. A crushing force sent me smacking back down to Earth face first. I felt that same surge of electricity yet again, and then his lips were on mine, both pairs moving in perfect syncronization. As our lips danced in their graceful movement, he whispered my name against them.

I found myself gasping for air that I didn't really need, and I felt like... like I was alive again for the first time in 50 years. I felt like I was soaring.

Everyone knows that they say good things never last. Yeah, it's true. All emotion drained from me when I realized what I was doing. I screamed at myself mentally, pulled back from his marble lips, then bolted. I was across the yard and at the woodline in less than a second. I chanced one glance back in his direction, only to see his face scrunched up in confusion trying to sort out my behavior. After about a second, he pulled his perfect composture back out.

I watched as he began to move toward me at a human pace, mumbling, "I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me."

Before he could take two more steps, six vampires were standing around him, holding him back. I took the fast exit, and ran straight into the woods in front of me. I must have crossed the Canadian line back into Washington before I stopped running. I knew the place that I was looking for, I just didn't know why.

Running at full vampire speed, I was faster than even the best. I was able to go from the Washington state boundary to Forks undetected by human sight. Once I entered Forks, I was hit by a wave of sorrow that only began to worsen as I neared Charlie's house. Moving barley faster than human pace now, I jogged into the woods next to my old house. Backtracked, and made my way to the window that looks into the kitchen.

Inside was Charlie, sitting at the table with some harsh, uneadible looking food in front of him. Next to him, sitting up on the table was a picture frame. The picture was of me from an easier time. I could just barely remember when it was taken, the foggy, dark haze over my human memeories bugged me.

I sighed slowly, studying the hurt and longing in his eyes. I wished that I could ease the pain, but I had given up that hope long ago.

Hissing as an unfamiliar scent reached my nose, I whirled around and stared in horror at the opening in the woods behind me. All of a sudden, I was running again, into the woods following the scent. I stopped short when I realized that the smell was coming from the exact spot that I had laid so many years ago screaming in burning agony for so long that I had lost track of time.

My head went into overdrive. Who was it? Why would another vampire be so close to humans? To Forks? What did he or she want here? How long had he or she been here? Why this spot? Why now? This was _my_ spot, I earned, it didn't I? Why did I keep talking to myself? Surely this was a sign of insanity.

As it often did, curiosity got the better of me. I burst headlong into the clearing. I scanned the area within seconds.

He was sitting on a tree, closer to the ground than the one Edward and I had sat on. His hair was windblown, about ear length, and a dark brown shade. I noted some blonde streaked faintly through it, as if bleached by the sun. His eyes were a dark redish violet color. They were flushed with light, bright and beautiful. He had a very defined face, perfectly porportional, everything the right size. His muscles were big and bulky. He had a certain sense of grace about him, even in his mobile position. I caltculated his height and he was approximatelly 6'2 give or take an inch or two. He wore black jeans and a plain black tee with a leather jacket over it.

He looked up upon my entering, his head going sideways as he took less than a second to look over me. Flashing me a smile, he spoke, " Hello." His voice was silk blowing in a faint breeze. It was as graceful as a dove flying effortlessly in the light baby blue skies above. For a split second, I froze, the venom in my mouth flowing quickly.

However, I recovered so quickly it seemed as if there was no pause at all. " Hi." My musical voice rang in my ears almost unfamiliar. My voice seemed to have the same affect on him as his did on me. Doing a double take he replied too quickly.

" I'm Simon. Nice to meet you?" I knew he was waiting for me to tell him my name.

" Bella, and it's very nice to meet you too."

" Yes, indeed." He held his hand out to me, beckoning me forward towards him with his index finger.

**A/N: Soooo? How'd you like it? Sorry I havent updated in FOREVER, my cp crashed. I just got if fixed yesterday. This time, I need your reviews. Who's POV do you want chpt. 7 through? I have a lot of possiblilities. Just tell me what you think. Please. I have to go do my biology homework now, the second day of school and I already have biology homework... It's cuz its an honors class... like all of my classes. I'm rambling. What are you still doing reading this?? Review. **


	7. Sight

**A/N: Ohkay ohkay, I know that you all told me whose point of view you wanted Chapter 7 to be though, so far, the votes are pretty much even so... I decieded that in this chapter we would hear from someone different. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **

Chapter 7: Designs

Alice's POV

No doubt every vampire in Alaska could hear her screaming at him. It bothered me more than I was going to tell Carlisle. They, Tanya's family and mine, had flooded me with questions from the time that we had come inside. I answered as many as I could until realization finally flicked across every face in the room.

I heard Carlisle murmuring to himself about changes. Rosalie had a smug smile on her face as she eavesdropped on Bella and Edward. For the first time since I met Emmett, he was still, completely starionary, as if deep in thought. Jasper was standing in the corner rubbing his temples cooing comforting words to Tanya.

Esme was the only one speaking to me. "Alice, can you see her doing any harm to Edward?"

I pressed my fingers against my temples, focusing only on what was going to happen. Although my eyes were still fully open, colors began to swirl and my expression went blank. At the end of lights and colors bleeding together, a new image came into view, blurry enough to barely tell what it was.

_There was a stream, flowing smoothly over many also smooth rocks, there were trees everywhere and you could tell that this was a forest. Small animals scurried all around, continueing their busy days undisturbed. _

_I recognized the forest surrounding most of Forks, our former home. I recognized the forest surrounding most of Forks, our former home. Taking notes in my head of every small detail, I surveyed the rest of the clearing. Close to the edge of the woods was a young boy, maybe 19 at oldest, sitting on a fallen log looking up into the clouds, with his back to me. _

_Darkness covered the forest, looming over it in an almost ghosty way. The lack of light didn't last long, soon the few lucky rays of the sun broke through the clouds and continued through the trees. _

_Immediately after the light hit his skin, literally a million light fragments reflected off of him. Shining so bright, it was beautiful, as if gracefully painted art. Every color of the spectrum bounced from him in every direction. _

_This all happened in the course of seconds, then the light, and the stunning brilliance of it was gone, disappeared in the blink of an eye. In one sudden fluid movement, he was alert. His back was still turned to where I couldn't see his face. The boy was fully focused on the trail head of the clearing. _

_And then, a girl broke through the trees and shrubs. She was a vampire also, with topaz eyes, and a small figure. _

The swirls started again and I was slammed back into reality, nearly losing my balance, but recovering instantly.

"What was it, Alice?" I heard Rose ask.

"I-I, I'm not sure." I replied my musical voice nearly breaking. " We have to get Edward away from her, there's somewhere she needs to go."

Everyone in the room gave me a quizzical look, reluctantly standing up one by one. "Now!" I yelled at them.

Two seconds later, we were standing outside, watching in awe what the fight had quickly turned into. Edward was holding her, rocking and cooing. Comforting. Her eyes bolted open, at first I though that I was the sounds of our unnoticable footfalls that alerted her, but then she jumped to her feet. She was fast.

Edward looked up at her, with an expression of confusion plastered momentarily on his face. As he pulled his thoughts together in a mere second, he too was on his feet standing directly in front of her. He was faster.

Everyone watched in awe as his hand moved to her all too pale face, and touched her cheek in slow motion. Then, his lips were against hers, crushing them in one passionate movement after another. We all heard Tanya's gasp as we watched the pair.

As they stood there, intertwined, the passion showing through the barrier around they each held tightly around their emotions, Tanya collapsed on the ground. After some 30 seconds, Bella realized what she was doing. She broke the kiss and ran to the edge of the woods. Once again, that look of confusion crossed his face, only to be smoothed over by his "calm face."

We all heard him whisper or rather mumble, "I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me," as he shuffled his feet at a human pace towards her.

Everyone knew that this was the time to act. Tanya's clan was gathered around her, cooing comforts, paying no attention to us. All of my brothers and sisters rushed forward to Edward, pinning him to the ground. His eyes still watched Bella, some twenty yards away, her back still to us all. She stopped in her tracks, without turning.

Edward mouthed her name, pain rushing up and stealing the faint glimmer in his topaz eyes. His actions were impulsive, as he struggled to get free. My brothers eyes never left the subject of his obsession over the last 50 years. It was as if his strength was slowly coming back, like she was the flame inside of him. Then, his thrashing body slowed, finding that she had ran.

**Edward's P.O.V **

My world was complete. My existence now had all the meaning I had searched for for so long. My enitire being now belonged to this one woman, someone that I thought that I lost years ago. After holding her, comfoting her, I realized that I couldn't live without her. I never could. What I did over the past years could never be called living.

As I thought these things over, she continued to sob. The sheer sound of it nearly ripped my insides apart. After many events, she left me there... The phrase _she left me _sounded almost repulisve.

For the hours that followed that time, my mind was utterly and completely centered on her and her olny. Not one other thought crossed my mind, everything was about her. About Bella.

My Bella.

My family was downstairs, discussing what should be done about the nameless stranger in the woods around Forks. While I sat in my room, thinking, I didn't notice when the noise from downstairs stopped.

I listened harder, straining my already advanced ears. All was quiet, there wasn't a noise for miles. I couldn't hear the faint buzz of my family's thoughts pounding into my head, I couldn't hear the leaves scratching the ground as the wind blew them around, I couldn't hear where the squirrels should be scurrying around outside. I was utterly and completely deaf.

**Alright, sorry for my... er... minor setback. Everything bad happens at once you know. Um review please. The next chapter will be up in a matter of hours, I have to do my chores first. See you guys shortly! Love you all! Please review.**


	8. Lost Times

**A/N: Alright guys its been a while, I think I'm back into my writing. I've had writers block for some time now. But I might not be able to post things that often till I get my laptop fixed, it crashed again and then my little sister threw it and the screen broke, but its still under warranty so I should be able to get it fixed in about three or four weeks. Just try to enjoy this chapter, and don't go too hard on me if its bad, I'm still not in my writing mood. One more thing, I am starting this chapter completely from scratch because all of my rough drafts have been long gone. Here goes nothing, enjoy. :]**

**Temptations Chapter 8: Lost Times**

**Simon's P.O.V.**

"No," She shook her head in bewielderment, her eyes wide.

It had been hours since she had found me here, and here we sat, still talking. I couldn't get enough of her, she was everything that I looked for in a woman, everything. Even when she began to tell me about all of the pain that she had been through, I was drawn to her, consumed by her stories. Bella had been through almost as much pain as I had, and yet here she was, with me.

"Do you want to know how I was changed? I mean the whole story. " Her voice quivered, as if she were trying to hold herself together she placed her arms over her stomach, wrapping herself in a tight embrace. I knew she would cry if what we were allowed it.

"Yes." It would be better if she could talk about it, tell someone of her pain. If she could let it all out, let it all go. Even though I knew she couldn't ever let it all out, and it would be impossible to let it all go, I wanted to hear her story. I suddenly wanted to protect her, to never let her come in harms way ever again. I wanted to keep her here with me forever, and I never wanted anyone to hurt her.

"Well," she began, "My mother wanted to move around with her new husband, so I moved here with Char-Dad. Everything went fine till I went to school on the first day, and I noticed _them._" Her voice broke as the scene unfolded in her head, only visible to her.

Bella was consumed by her words, her eyes unfocused, focused only on the past, she continued her story, " I went around school all day just thinking about the bronze haired boy, who he was, what he was, where he came from, things of that sort. Finally, I went to biology that day, and he was in my class. I took the only avaliable seat in the classroom, it was next to him. Edward. Everything went fine until I went up to the front of the room. It was my scent that attracted him, I haven't a clue why me. I've wondered for years why me, why it couldn't have been Jessica or Lauren. In the end, I guess that I was glad it was me. I have thought countless times what would have happened if he didn't try to eat me that night." A faint smile played along the edges of her mouth, amused at some joke that only she knew.

" No one would know what would have happened, tell me Bella, was he a newborn? They often feed off of humans without even thinking about it." I tried to make sense of why a newborn would be enrolled in a high school.

" No, Edward was not a newborn, he had almost full control of himself until I came to Forks. His eyes turned black as soon as he caught my scent, I'm surprised he could resist long enough to lure me into the woods. I never thought that he was going to kill me and I would never be allowed to see my father again. Didn't know that I would be frozen in time while everything goes in slow motion around me. We sat in this exact spot and talked for hours and hours, until almost the next morning. He told me he was going to kill me, then he bit me. It's as simple as that. His plan was to drain me dry, but something stopped him. He fled from me, leaving me badly wounded and dizzy from blood loss. He didn't leave enough venom to change me. He only left enough to keep my alive, at least for a few more hours. A passing vampire found me, smelled the venom already coursing through my system. He wasn't cruel, he was nurturing, caring and kind, he helped me. He offered his venom to me so I wouldn't die. The only thing he left out was how much pain the venom would cause. I lay there burning and screaming, but he was there with me the entire time, never leaving my side once. He taught me how to hunt, taught me the rules, everything I owe to him. My life. Everything. The sad thing is, I don't even remember his name or his face. I can never thank him for what he did for me."

" Bella..." My voice suprised me, it was emotion torn and husky despite my perfect act. " I'm sure he knows that you are greatful for his actions."

The sun peeked up over the horizon to the east as I talked, giving me my abrupt que to leave. I took her hand, and kissed her palm lightly. " I must go now Bella. I will wait here for you tomorrow, if you wish to see me again, come to this spot."

"But. Simon, can you tell me why you were in this exact spot? I don't know anyone who comes out in the middle of the woods to sit."

I got to my feet slowly, raking a hand through my longish brown hair. "This place holds pleasant memories for me Bella, you will understand eventually."

"Yes Simon." She lowered her head, placing her hands in her lap. "I will see you later then."

Then, I was gone. I needed to get away, to think. Why had she come back? To that spot, I couldn't imagine what force in the world could get her to go back to that spot. I kept running, the thought sticking with me.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Pacing back and forth started to get a little bit boring. That was the understatement of the century. I had been on lockdown in my room to prevent going to her. To my Bella. I knew that she would never forgive me for what I had done to her, but maybe one day she would realize that she loved me too. Maybe all along, she loved me too. I had to go to her.

I slowly opened my door, sneaking slowly out of Tanya's house. I acted like a predator stalking its prey, going unnoticed until it was too late. They couldn't stop me. I ran faster than I ever had before, my heart doing akward flips in my chest, leading me to her. I knew she would be in Forks, or in the forest surrounding it. As I ran, I caught the scent of another vampire.

He was approaching me, running almost on the same line through the trees that I was taking. I paid him no mind, running at the same pace. Withing minutes I had passed him, the only thing I could make out was a blur of long brown hair.

My eyes turned black as I caught the scent that he was carrying. I recognized her scent immediately, only pushing myself faster towards her.

**Simon's P.O.V.**

When I passed him, I knew who he was, and I knew exactly what he was going to do.I had had it. He was going to mess everything up for me again. I wasn't about to let him hurt her anymore. He had messed up and lost her, and now, she was mine.

I made a U turn, racing back in the direction I had came. It was only a matter of minutes before I was in range for her to hear my yells. I didn't know if I could make it before he did. My instincts took over completely, my eyes turning black. In those few seconds, I felt like I was flying. Everything was going fast and slow at the same time, the colors of the trees merged together, blurring in my haste. The wind whipped my face. I yelled, louder than I had ever needed too, a plea, a cry. I hoped she heard me before I was too late. "Bella!!" I only hoped my voice could be heard.


	9. Facts

**Chapter 9: Facts**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about my frequent gaps in writing for you guys... this just isn't the only website that I'm writing on so it's really hard to keep up with all of it. I just got my laptop back too so that should give me more speed since I don't have to sneak into my brother's room and use his computer. ^_^ I knew you guys would understand. Oh and just in case you think that I'm spending all of my time writing for the other websites, I'm NOT, I write for my friends, and short stories for my school, so I'm absolutely always writing for something and just be patient, this story has a brilliant ending. :] Enjoy this chapter, and **_**Please Review**_**.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella!" I heard Simon yelling my name. I wondered why he would be calling to me in this manor, I mean he could easily just run back to me and say what needed to be said. While I waited for him to return, I rolled his words over and over in my head. "This place holds pleasant memories for me, Bella, you will understand eventually." I just couldn't grasp what he was saying, I couldn't except what he had hinted at.

I heard the faint brush of footsteps behind me, and I smiled, sighing lightly. I knew he would come back and include me in his plans or at least I had hoped he would.

"Isabella." I heard my own name being whispered faintly from behind me. I closed my eyes, realizing who the footsteps and voice belonged to.

"Hello Edward Cullen." I whispered back to him, my voice hoarse.

I turned slowly to him, facing him and capturing his gaze. I was stronger now than I was back then. Here, in this stop, he could do nothing more to me than he already had. This was my sanctuary, my safe haven.

He looked exactly how I remembered him in my still vivid human memories. His features were perfect, his teeth was perfect, his pale marble skin perfect and unblemished, he was perfect absolutely perfect. Edward's eyes were a soft molten color or brown, the color swirling behind his eyeballs. He was... distracting.

I physically shook my head, reminding me of what I was about to do.

"Edward-"

"Bella, I-" He bagan, cutting me off.

"No." I whispered, continueing over his attemt to quiet me. "I need to say this, someone needs to hear it Edward, you need to hear this." I said, raising the volume of my voice barely.

Simon came into the clearing then, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving Edward a smile. "Hey there." He said to Edward mockingly. Simon's head rested on my left shoulder, right beside the nape of my neck, the part of my neck with scars.

"Simon." I said firmly. "Leave, now. I need to talk to Edward alone. I need to-"

"What Bella? Seriously your going to leave me for this... well," he smiled wider, devilishily, "well, _this._" He said insultingly, sweeping a perfect marble hand towards Edward.

"Yes, Simon. Leave." I said loudly and firmly, with as much athourity as I could manage. I felt his body pull away from me, and heard his exit. Seconds later, a tree flew from behind me, racing towards Edward who moved to the side quickly. The tree merely crashed to the ground, twisted, mangled and broken.

The truth was, I was terrified of what I had to say. I felt things that I didn't understand, felt things for Edward. Simon was nothing to me, a way to vent, to let out my anger, someone to tell about my problems. Nothing.

Edward, on the other hand, was my world. He was more than important to me, he was my life, my death, my night and my day, the heartbeat in my chest I hadn't felt for so long, the very breath that escaped my lips, my existence, my reason for being tied to this Earth, my everything. I loved him with everything that I was and everything I was to become. He was mine, and as scary as it was, I was his. I now claimed him as my own. I just hoped he would forgive me for what I had done to him recently.

"Edward." I said his name softly, my voice forming a veil over the word, wrapping around his name like silk cloth and caressing it. "I- I want to apologize to you, for yelling at you, and making you out to be the bad guy. I'm truly sorry. Having stored that much anger for nearly 50 years, I needed to get it out, so thank you for not yelling back. Edward, I'm so sorry for breaking like that on you, I never meant to do anything so irrational."

"Bella, what are you talking about? I brought this entirely upon myself."

Putting one hand up in the air to silence him, I climbed to my feet. I walked at a human pace towards him, stopping in front of him and staring into his topaz eyes. "Edward," I was back to whispering, "I- I need to let you know something."

"What is it Bella?"

"Its just that, well, I've been thinking a lot since we met again, and..." I trailed off, having difficulty with finding the right words to describe my feelings for him.

He lowered his face to neck, placing his mouth right below my ear, he whispered, "Take your time my sweet, sweet Bella, we have all the time in the world, my love."

He was so gentle with me, like I was still a fragile child. Pulling his head closer to me, I embraced him, and all of the feeling that came with him. I smiled against his hair, then I pulled the rest of his body closer to me too. Every inch of us was touching, I felt him everywhere. Edward's hands creeped up my back, pulling me closer still.

Hungrily, I moved his head in front of my face, capturing his lips with mine. The world was on fire. Images flashed behind my closed eyelids, heaven flashed behind my closed eyelids.

I saw myself sitting on a hill overlooking a village, a serpentine line of forests edge stretched behind me, stretching up to the Carpathians, and running along them, every so often licking up them like tounges of flame. To both the left and right of me, the mighty Carpathians towered magestically, green and brown where blades of grass and rocks mingled. This endless perspective of jagged rock and pointed crags continued until they lost themselves in the distance, where the snowy peaks rose grandly.

I realized, I was remembering my favorite place on Earth, the most beautiful spot I could find in 50 years. Smiling against his lips, I broke the kiss. I slowly opened my eyes, finding him dazed, and a crooked smile upon his lips. He seemed satisfied enough.

Edward opened his eyes, his topaz eyes gleaming. He towered over me, giving me a sense of protection. Deep down, I knew he regretted everything that he did to me, I knew he made himself into a monster ever waking minute. I knew that he loved me, that he wanted me, that he yearned for me. I knew that I could never ever be complete again without Edward Cullen, and I knew that I had never been comepletely complete without him.

I took his hand, splaying my fingers out, and placing it against his palm. I stared straight into his beautiful topaz eyes, becoming lost in them, becoming lost in him. We stood, both hands palm to palm, staring into each others eyes, for what seemed like an eternity, and it still wasn't long enough.

"Bella, I need to show you something." Edward whispered, smiling down at me. Then, we were gone. We ran, away from Forks, and up nearly to the mountains. Ten minutes later, all I saw was trees, we were deep in the forest, on a narrow trail leading up north. Edward grasped my hand before telling me to wait and walking through the trees and out of sight.

I stood poised and perfectly still, ready to defend myself against anything. "Bella!" Edward called from the other side of the trees, "you can come on now!" His voice echoed around the mountainside, repeating his words several times until his voice faded away into the distance.

Nervously, I slipped in between the line of trees blocking him from me. I came out to my new favorite place in the entire world. As the trees thinned, the land opened up to a huge meadow. The meadow was decorated with millions of red and yellow wildflowers. It was perfectly round, no trees blemishing the balance of it.

In the very middle of meadow, Edward stood still, smiling at me warmly. I took a step towards him, before he raised his hand to still me. My eyes widened as he unbuttoned his black satin shirt, and opened it up, revealing his perfect chest. He slipped his shirt off, letting it fall to the groud behind him. He smiled again, watching me lovingly. "This, my Bella, is my favorite thing about us, and I want to share it with you."

At that exact moment, the sun came out from behind the clouds, the rays hitting his pale chest, gleaming against his skin. Millions of rays bounced around him, creating swirls of color. He was beautiful, mezmerizing.

Edward, still smiling, beckoned me over to him. I went willingly enough, walking slowly towards him as if he were going to fade away if I moved the wrong way. His skin glew brilliantly, and he reminded me of the numerous stars in the incountable galaxies that loomed beyond the blackness of Earth's night sky.

A smile tugged at my lips as I realized that the stars would be jealous of this creature. Angels would be jealous of him. He was the most beaultiful thing I had seen in my entire life. My soul yearned for him, for his touch, for his love.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest he sighed slowly.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered, caught in the moment, this moment of pure bliss, the first, in forever. I never wanted to let him go, I never wanted to leave his side ever again.

"As I you, my love." He said softly. "I wrote this for you." Then, he began to hum the same lullaby as he had before when he was holding me.

This moment was perfect, my perfect moment in a raging sea of horror. But, as I listened to his hums, the sea calmed, became tranquil and peaceful. My mind placed shattered shards in the right order, perfectly reconstructing my broken heart, I was now whole again, and I would be whole forever.

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO tell me what you think. Oh and I apologize, I told you guys I had Chapters 8 through 10 done and saved. Well, I did, but then my laptop screen broke and something went wrong with my drive or something and so we shipped it off and when they sent it back, they said that I just had to have a new one, so they shipped me back a completely new one and I had to reconstruct everything. This chapter is my FAVORITE so far like I said before, I just hope you guys like it too. Please Review, I can't stress enough how much pressure I'm under and your reviews all help me continue this story. There are times when I doubt my writing and times when I'm completely lost for words and I want to give up. You don't know how many times I've thought about discontinueing this story and starting on another one. It's hard to satisfy everyone with these things, and I hope to at least satisfy Team Edward by the end of this story. My friend read this chapter before you guys get to and she was pretty much choking the next chapter out of my by the end of it. She said that this was her favorite too. So Review and tell me what you guys think. And just by the way, I hope to include Jacob in this story, but I don't know exactly how to write a love square, since I've never been in a square. :]] Ohkay so I'm going to get started on Chapter 10: Endings and Beginnings and I guess so REVIEW!!!!! and thanks for reading :]]**


	10. Pathetic Goodbyes

Temptations Chapter 10:

**A/N: I know that I haven't written in foooorever, but I just got a new laptop, and I saved everything from my flash drive onto it. So, I will continue with the story of Temptations. Enjoy this chapter, it is one of my favorites. And do not get mad at me for the things Bella does, she is her own character. (:**

Bella's P.O.V.

Completely still, I could only hear the faint breathing behind me. Just the slightest inhale and exhale of breath every few minutes. Of course, his breathing was purely out of habit, not out of need. Edward lay on his side, his body curled around mine as he played idly with small random tendrils of my brown hair, one arm rested on my waist. I lay completely still, unwilling to move from this spot. No power on Earth, nor in the majestic heavens above, or the fiery depths of hell below could move me from this spot. For once, I was in perfect harmony.

"I love you, Bella, I love you." I felt his breath tickle my face, as he leaned forward and whispered the words. Letting out a small sigh, I turned my face towards him, and he pressed one short sweet kiss onto my lips. Hearing those words was like a little slice of heaven.

I smiled at his words, and took one deep breath, trying to stop the butterflies from forming in my heart. For fifty years of work and readying myself for the moment that I would meet Edward again, I sort of sucked. Half hating myself, and purely loving this one moment, I whispered back to him, "I love you, too, my Edward." In the past few days, I had had so much regret, so much heartache. Faintly, I wondered how I had gone from hating this man to loving him and being his completely.

Suddenly, the room was swirling around and around, and I could no longer feel Edward's hand on my waist, or his soft breath caressing my face. I couldn't see or feel anything, it was as if all of my senses had just stopped working. My hands were cold and numb, as were my feet. It was then that I realized that I had been clenching my fists so hard that my nails were digging into my palms, and my eyes were closed so tightly that I could barely remember how to open them. Slowly, as if over a period of several hours, the feeling of my body returned. I could feel water trickling over my toes and feet, and a soft warm breeze blowing around me.

As my eyelids opened, I let out a small gasp of surprise. My heart jumped up into my throat. Laying on his side in front of me was a man that I easily recognized, a man that my heart reacted to.

His name was a hoarse croak as it left my mouth, "Simon." I said, taking a step toward him, and reaching out one slender shaking hand. "Simon." I repeated his name. This was strange. My body was half in existence, and half out of it. Seconds passed, and finally, Simon looked up at me. His eyes automatically narrowed.

"Don't you love me anymore, Bella?" His voice was hard and cold, like a mono-toned stranger. He slyly slipped to his feet, and started inching towards me as he talked to me, "Please, Bella, Don't abandon me. You know that it's me that you really want, it's me that can make you the happiest person on the Earth. I know that your heart longs for me. That you secretly long for me, Bella. Listen to your heart, love, and it will lead you straight to me." As he stopped talking, he reached me, and took my hand. Simon turned my hand over in his, and pressed one searing kiss to the palm of my hand.

It felt like my heart was racing, beating my insides to death, of course, my heart wasn't moving. My heart would never move again. Because of Edward.

"Yes, Bella, it is all Edward's fault. Everything that has happened to you. Are you really going to waste your love on someone who is soon to betray you? You can come and be with me instead. You can come and live with me. I will show you the world, Bella, I will give you anything that you've ever wanted, anything that you desire. I wish for only one thing in return, my sweet, sweet, Bella. Do you know what that is?"

My head did an involuntary shake. As if Simon was controlling me. Inside my chest, butterflies sprung out. Everything was Edward's fault. Everything. Simon was on my side. At least Simon was on my side. Slowly, my mouth formed involuntary words, words that I had no intention to say. "Anything, Simon. I will do anything for you."

His smile was shining with the light of a thousand suns as he stepped closer to me and pulled me into his arms, playing with the same tendril of hair that Edward had. Simon put two fingers under my chin, and turned my face up to his. Again, one short sweet kiss was pressed onto my lips, but this one was somehow sweeter, and it made my soul soar, and every inch of my body burst into flames. "That you love me, and only me." His demand was simple. No one else had a place in my heart now. Now that Simon had showed me the way. "Don't let Edward sway you, darling, follow your heart to me."

Edward? Who needed Edward? No one. I could live without Edward. I couldn't, however, live without Simon.

With a shroud like haze falling around me, I clenched Simon's hand tighter, and I could feel myself slipping away from him. A mist swirled around me, and I felt light-headed, the mist was restraining me. I couldn't move a muscle. I began to kick and twist, trying to get the thick mist to dissipate. At the top of my lungs, I screamed his name. "Simon!"

And that is how I woke up. Kicking and screaming in Edward's arms, the entire Cullen family and Tanya's family gathered around us in a tight circle. Every face in the room held concern and love, but I could only see one face. The face that I desired most.

"Who is Simon?" Edward demanded, his voice harsh and cold.

"Let her rest, Edward." Carlisle scolded. "She needs to rest. Everyone out."

With a few mutters and quick worried glances my way, everyone began to file slowly out of the room. Within minutes, there was only Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and me.

"What happened to her Carlisle?" Alice asked, her tone sad and worried. "I didn't even see it coming." Alice dropped down into the floor beside my side of the bed, gripping my hand. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have seen it coming."

"Who is Simon?" Edward repeated, his face a cool concentrated mask. I had to hand it to him. He was a good actor. I knew for a fact that he knew who Simon was.

"Who do you think?" I said coldly.

"Bella... what happened to you?"

"Alice," Carlisle's voice chimed in, "I think it is best if we leave them for the time being."

Alice nodded, and with a quick reassuring smile was gone out the door with Carlisle.

"Tell me what is wrong, Bella."

"I don't love you, Edward."

"But-"

"But nothing Edward. You killed me. I was playing with your emotions, payback is a bitch. And karma is biting you in the ass. It's time to end this game once and for all."

"Bella.." Edward reached out and covered one of my hands with his. But it was too late. I shook off his hand, and stood.

"It's over, Edward. And I never want to see your face again!"

"That's all it was to you, Bella? A game? I was a game?"

My sneer was cold and hard, and an evil smile played around the corners of my lips. "Of course." I let out a small laugh, "Did you really think that I could forgive you just like that? And fall in love with you all in the same day?"

He rose off of the bed, smiling a sweet smile at me. "Good," He whispered, but his voice gained volume with each word he said. "I'm glad that I don't have to pretend to be in love with you any more. You are nothing but a burden. Nothing but a pathetic girl that I should have had the courage to kill off years ago."

"Me? Pathetic?" I practically screamed at him. "I am not pathetic!"

Edward put on my favorite crooked smile, and laughed a deep laugh that made his chest rumble. When he stared at me, his eyes were full of menace, and they were sparkling violet. "Oh, but you are, Bella. You always have been no stronger than a lamb. A small, pathetic, little, lamb."

Anger and rage bubbled up inside of me. How dare him! "Edward." I whispered, looking down at the ground. "You made me what I am. And, I do not regret this one bit." I did the only rational thing, I turned my back to him.

"Bella! Wait!" He called after me.

I stopped in mid-step, smiling the most evil smile I had ever been capable of. Slowly, I turned to face him, "I am not the pathetic one. You are more weak than me by thousands. I do not let emotion get in the way of what I really want."

"Oh? And what is that?"

I took a step toward him, and then a few more, until I was standing directly in front of him looking up into his violet eyes. "Simon." I whispered.

Edward's face contorted in rage. "I will not let him have you! You are mine, Bella!" He yelled at me.

"No. I. Am. Not." I enunciated each word, and then smiling, pounced on him. "You can not stop me." I said. "You are weaker than me, blinded by emotion. Emotion that is fake." Before I knew it, I had him pinned to the wall, one hand around his throat, the other holding him to the wall by his shoulder. "So much weaker, Edward. So pathetic." Slowly, I leaned in and pressed one kiss to his lips, one last kiss. "It is over." I dropped my hands from him, and walked slowly over to the window, jumping out of it and running.

I did as Simon had told me, and followed my heart. But as I was running away, my heart did a flip, and pain erupted in my chest. Edward. Was my first thought. Then the bloodlust hit me. Smiling to myself, I sniffed the air, vaguely aware that this night was not over yet.

**A/N: Sooo? What did you guys think? I know that I was gone for a long time, but I am back now, so please tell me what you think. This part I actually just got finished writing, and I plan to write the next chapter tonight. Thanks for reading this, and please please review. I want to know if my writing has improved over the break that I took from Fanfic.**


End file.
